The present invention relates to supports commonly used with sandpaper for smoothening out scratches, ripples and undulations defined along a flat to curved surface of an object to be smoothened. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand operated conformable sanding block that will hold sandpaper in unwrinkled, creased or buckled condition while conforming to and maintaining a desired shape during a sanding operation.
Rigid sanding blocks that hold or grip sand paper are well known for sanding flat surfaces. Some are manually operated while others may be motorized to impart vibration or oscillation to the sand paper to aid in smoothening a flat surface. These sanding blocks do not work well with curved surfaces such as with automobiles that have significant contouring to their outer auto body. There are curved edge sanding blocks that are generally rigid and work for the limited purpose of sanding contoured but straight edges.
Deformable or conformable sanding blocks are also used with curved surfaces to be sanded. Some of these conformable sanding blocks can be shaped to conform to the surfaces to be sanded and may also have a shape retaining metallic core to keep the block in a particular shape but have their own problems. If the sandpaper is applied to the block in a relatively flat condition the sandpaper is subject to tearing, wrinkling, creasing and/or buckling when the block is deformed to a particular surface. Sanding with the block and sandpaper in this condition results in a uneven results and possibly even gouging of the surface to be sanded. Placing the sandpaper onto the block after it has be deformed literally locks the block into it particular shape requiring the sandpaper to be removed to change the shape of the block. This is a problem because contouring on many surfaces, like those of automobiles, changes quite frequently. This problem requires frequent sandpaper removal from the block and re-shaping of the block followed by re-adhering the sandpaper to the reshaped block. This effort is time consuming. Another problem with these deformable sanding blocks is that they are of an unchangeable fixed length making them unusable in some applications thereby requiring additional sand blocks of various lengths to be on hand by the sanding operator.
There is a need for a conformable sanding block that is adjustable in length and has a range of maintainable conformable shapes from concave to convex and variations therebetween up to a radius that is generally equal to about 8.5 inches. The sandpaper should not require removal and re-adherence with each shape change but should be quickly and automatically re-settable with relative ease without buckling, tearing, wrinkling and/or creasing of the sand paper with any shape change of the conformable sanding block. The conformable sanding block should also not allow the sandpaper to move during use creating a rigid sanding face. The block should also be ergonomic to reduce hand fatigue.